


Amor est vitae essentia

by DonnieTZ



Series: L'amore al tempo dei romani [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Death, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di piccole fic su Barca e Pietros, quasi tutte nate all'interno del gruppo <i>We are out for prompt.</i><br/>Spero vi piacciano!<br/><i>---</i><br/>La loro esistenza non si sarebbe risolta in quel Ludus, ma avrebbe avuto i confini sconosciuti dell’intero mondo, i limiti che solo la loro immaginazione poteva imporre.<br/>Avevano ancora una possibilità. Non era finita. Non si sarebbe concluso tutto con il sangue di Barca sparso per l’arena e il lento spegnersi di Pietros all’idea di averlo perso.<br/>---<br/>Il sangue di Barca non trovò neanche l’onore di spargersi per l’arena e la vita di Pietros si spense con l’ingannevole certezza di essere stato abbandonato.<br/>---<br/>Barca si era aperto in un sorriso spavaldo, rivolto a Crixus prima e a Pietros poi.<br/>E Pietros si era innamorato ancora, con più sicurezza, più a fondo. Barca gli aveva perfino regalato una piccola carezza sulla guancia, senza timori o vergogne, senza sottolineare il silenzio stupito di Pietros e la mancata risposta alla sua domanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Possibilità (Angst)

**Author's Note:**

> Salve!  
> Ecco un'altra raccolta dedicata a Spartacus. Ne esistono ed esisteranno molte altre sul mio profilo, nel caso siate interessati, ma questa è tutta per Barca e Pietros, che mi hanno strappato il cuore, davvero.  
> Non mi riprenderò mai più dagli ultimi giorni di Pietros, posso giurarlo tranquillamente.  
> Insomma, spero possa piacervi e di sentirvi presto!

Potevano farlo. Bastavano i denari che Ashur doveva a Barca e poi li aspettava solo e soltanto la libertà. Libertà di scegliere, libertà di vivere, libertà di amarsi.   
La loro esistenza non si sarebbe risolta in quel Ludus, ma avrebbe avuto i confini sconosciuti dell’intero mondo, i limiti che solo la loro immaginazione poteva imporre.   
Avevano ancora una possibilità. Non era finita. Non si sarebbe concluso tutto con il sangue di Barca sparso per l’arena e il lento spegnersi di Pietros all’idea di averlo perso.   
Sarebbero morti di vecchiaia, l’uno al fianco dell’altro, amandosi dolcemente come solo due anziani possono fare, mano nella mano.   
Con questo pensiero si baciarono, esaltati dai mille volti del possibile, riempiti di energia anche solo al pensiero. Con questa felicità estrema si misero a bere e festeggiare, pelle contro pelle, mentre attorno a loro i gladiatori e gli schiavi, le guardie e le prostitute, gridavano la loro allegria nella notte.   
Con questo profondo amore finirono per morire. Il sangue di Barca non trovò neanche l’onore di spargersi per l’arena e la vita di Pietros si spense con l’ingannevole certezza di essere stato abbandonato.   
C’era un futuro, per loro, ma in un'altra realtà, sulle rive dell’aldilà, lontano dalla crudeltà di un mondo che non aveva saputo dar loro altro che l’effimera speranza di una possibilità.


	2. Innamorarsi (Modern!AU, Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, che è terribilmente inverosimile che le cose vadano così, ma ogni tanto mi piace sognare un mondo migliore, che posso farci? Sopratutto quando riguarda loro due...  
> Insomma, grazie ad Alex per il prompt e spero vi piaccia!!

Era sempre stato bravo in quello. Studiare, ottenere bei voti, tenere un basso profilo, superare incolume la scuola: erano sempre stati quelli i suoi obbiettivi. Poi gli occhi di Barca - di qualche anno più grande di lui, sportivo e facile alla rissa - si erano insinuati nei suoi e tutto era cambiato. Non era riuscito a liberarsi da quella distante influenza di iridi scure e sorrisi spavaldi. Per quanto volesse scappare e riparare in qualche luogo sicuro, il suo corpo e il suo cuore avevano iniziato un lento ammutinamento. Si era innamorato, perdutamente, in modo sciocco e infantile. Lui, che dell'amore non sapeva nulla, che della vita aveva visto troppo poco.   
Barca l'aveva capito subito - di questo Pietros era certo e se ne vergognava – e l'aveva voluto, in una certa misura, forse anche solo per il piacere di torturarlo con quei sorrisi e quegli sguardi. E quando si era messo a parlare dei suoi voti, della necessità che restassero alti per potersi guadagnare la gloria sul campo, Pietros aveva agito istintivamente. Si era intromesso in quel discorso fra sportivi, sentendosi infinitamente piccolo e gracile.   
“Vuoi studiare dopo la scuola?”  
La sua voce era uscita fragile e insicura e tutti i muscolosi compagni di squadra di Barca l'avevano fissato, le espressioni confuse e le posture minacciose.  
Pietros si era accorto di aver compiuto un passo falso, di essere diventato evidente e, con quell'evidenza, perfino scomodo. Sicuramente scomodo per Barca - forse imbarazzato per la cotta ormai ovvia di quel ragazzino - decisamente scomodo per i virili compagni che non sembravano particolarmente aperti di mente o d'animo. Immaginava già il tormento delle loro violenze, le parole, le paure. Immaginava gli anni a venire come una tortura dietro l'altra.  
Ma la situazione aveva finito per sorprenderlo.   
“No, ma voglio vederti quindi verrò comunque. Dove e quando?" era stata la risposta di Barca.   
Poi Crixus si era limitato a battere una mano sulla spalla del compagno.  
“Finalmente il ragazzino ti ha notato, eh?!” aveva detto, con la familiare voce rauca che tutti riconoscevano.  
Barca si era aperto in un sorriso spavaldo, rivolto a Crixus prima e a Pietros poi.   
E Pietros si era innamorato ancora, con più sicurezza, più a fondo. Barca gli aveva perfino regalato una piccola carezza sulla guancia proprio mentre la campanella li riportava verso le aule, senza timori o vergogne, senza sottolineare il silenzio stupito di Pietros e la mancata risposta alla sua domanda.   
“Ci vediamo all'uscita.” gli aveva semplicemente detto.   
“All'uscita.” aveva ripetuto Pietros.


End file.
